Ex y Alcohol No es una buena idea
by MissWhok
Summary: Los celos pueden hacerte decir cosas de las que luego te puedes arrepentir... No es así Lovi? Y si ya no le quisieras ni ver? Tal vez el alcohol pueda hacerte decir lo que mas tienes temor a confesar. Un Lovino celoso y Ebrio, un español mucho mas serio..
1. Lo que hace una discusión

Holaaa! (:

Bien aquí trigo algo totalmente Random, que se me ocurrió en estos días, y pues he querido compartirla

Espero les guste...ehmm hace poco he publicado un fic de un Español celoso, y este sera con un Italiano celoso , aunque la trama no es la misma, sigue teniendo la misma temtatica.

Es mi primer Fic con un POV de Lovino , asi que posiblemente me salga OoC.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece

**Advertencia:** Lemmon(?) prometo que mejorare!

Duración: 3 Capítulos

* * *

Ex + Alcohol = No es una buena idea

* * *

Últimamente las peleas eran algo cotidiano en nuestra vida, como sino pudiéramos pasar un minuto sin discutir, como si tan solo verle a los ojos me enfureciera. Las cosas iban de mal en peor y aquella pequeña burbuja que habíamos construido con el paso del tiempo se iba destruyendo cada vez que lo maldecía y cada vez que él me tomaba a la fuerza.

Por las cosas mas estúpidas, que si se la pasa con los idiotas que tiene por amigos, que si me ve hablando con Mathias, que si llego muy tarde a la casa y ese tipo de cosas "normales" en una pareja.

Nuestra recién adquirida rutina no se hacia esperar; gritos de mi parte y Antonio dedicándome miradas de fastidio. Realmente estoy tan cansado de esto, maldita sea todo, no quiero verle, no quiero escucharle.

Pero la gota que derramo el vaso, cuando la bomba nuclear exploto, fue el día en que me mintió

-Maldita sea bastardo, déjame, no me toques!- le escupí mientras intentaba tomarme por el antebrazo.

-Lovino, basta no hagas un drama de esto- me decía con voz firme

¿Como no quería que hiciera un drama? el muy maldito me estaba engañando con Emma, perra, ¿es que acaso el bastardo piensa que no me iba a dar cuenta?

Desgraciado, se supone que estábamos saliendo!, si en pasado porque ni crea que esta me la aguantare, No es que estuviera celoso ni nada por estilo, es solo que! Ese maldito español, arg como lo odio.

_Todo había comenzado por una salida con unos amigos de Antonio, y en el grupo se encontraba la rubia, realmente nunca tuve nada en contra de ella, sabia que ella y el bastardo habían tenido algo hace mucho tiempo, durante la secundaria; pero había quedado atrás y pues terminaron de una forma muy amistosa; ambos llegaron al acuerdo de que era mejor dejar las cosas en una "amistad", no es que desconfiase de él, pero no entiendo porque tenia que estar colgándose de su cuello como si fuera su jodida novia, y lo peor de todo es que los muy desgraciados se veían genial juntos._

_Simplemente me quede callado sin decir nada, evitando las miradas que Antonio me daba, mientras conversaba feliz de la vida con aquella. Espere pacientemente; algo realmente extraño en mi, pero lo que quería hacer era matarlo, no dije nada, cuando llegamos al departamento le reclame que no quería verle mas con ella, discutimos; nada grave y luego terminamos haciéndolo._

_Luego de unas semanas, habían quedado en verse de nuevo, y no es que el muy desgraciado me dijo, me entere por el pervertido francés, que al parece se le había escapado mientras me habla de sus estupideces._

_Maldito Antonio, ya me las pagaría, nadie le miente a Lovino Vargas, no puedo creer que realmente se esta viendo con alguien a mis espaldas, ¿realmente me esta engañando?._

_Luego de la metida de pata del francés, me dispuse a llamarlo, tal vez Francis estaba inventando todo eso solo para cabrearme. Corrí en busca del maldito aparato, marcando el numero que me sabia de memoria y cual fue mi sorpresa…_

_-Hola? Antonio esta ocupado ahorita, no puede atenderte, adiós- era la voz de una mujer y apostaba mi precioso rulo a que era la de esa perra oxigenada._

_Mordí mi labio conteniendo las ganas de llorar, tenía que haber una explicación para esto, ese bastardo no podía estar haciéndome esto a mí._

_Me sentía enojado, quería golpearle, sentía mi corazón hacerse cada vez mas pequeño, la duda carcomiéndome lentamente._

_Le espere pacientemente hasta la tarde, preparando el monologo que le soltaría._

_-Lovi, ya llegue- escuche como se cerraba la puerta y el sonido de sus pasos acercándose a la habitación, suspire y me prepare mentalmente._

_Al observarle ingresar en el lugar le dedique una escueta mirada a modo de saludo, se acercó e intento plantarme en un beso, a lo cual respondí con un empujón, fulminándole con la mirada._

_-¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto dedicándome una mirada de confusión_

_-¿Dónde estuviste hoy?- le pregunte de golpe, arhg me sentía patético, me odiaba a mi mismo en estos momentos, sonaba como una maldita novia histérica._

_Siguió con la mirada confusa y un atisbo de nervios logre distinguir en sus orbes, el silencio se prolongo._

_-Responde, maldita se- vocifere, casi perdiendo la calma._

_-L-lovi , tranquilo no se a que se debe tu pregunta- contesto como quien no quiere la cosa._

_- Antonio, respóndeme de una buena vez._

_-Estuve en la universidad y luego me pase a ver a Gilbert, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- y sentí que la furia crecía en mi, me estaba mintiendo._

_-¿Ah si? Pues, hoy te llame, y resulta que contesto cierta chica llamada Emma- Antonio palideció y me miro tratando de disimular el nerviosismo- y también resulta que me has mentido por segunda vez hoy, primero ni siquiera me dices que te ibas a ver con ella; me tuve que enterar por Francis y segundo cuando te pregunto que donde estuviste hoy no me cuentas la parte en la que estuviste con ella- hable lo mas calmado que pude._

_-Lovi, puedo explicarlo- _

_-¿Qué carajo puedes explicar, que me estas engañando?- explote sintiendo como las lagrimas luchaba por salir._

_-Lovino, ¿de que hablas? Si, me vi con Emma, no considere prudente decirte, si tan solo mencionarte su nombre te pones como una fiera-_

_-¿Qué me pongo como una fiera?- chille indignado- maldito bastardo, no entiendo que tanto tienes que hacer con ella, si desde que llego no haces otra cosa que andar detrás de ella!_

_-Lovino, ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces Emma y yo solo somos amigos, ¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir?- exclamo con voz dura._

_- ¿Sin son solo amigos, por que me mientes acerca de ella, por que la vez tan seguido, por que te pones nervioso cuando te pregunto? Ah? Contesta pues-_

_-Por esto precisamente, porque mira nada mas como te pones- contestó casi perdiendo la paciencia._

_- Te dije que no te quería ver con ella, bastardo, es que acaso no entiendes que ella anda detrás de ti-_

_-Por dios Lovino, creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes para que me este prohibiendo algo, además Emma es mi amiga de toda la vida._

_- ¿Y que soy yo? Ah?, se supone que yo debería estar antes que cualquiera de tus amiguitos- escupí las palaras como si fueran veneno._

_El silencio se hizo presente, hasta que hable de nuevo._

_-¿Sabes que?, estoy harto, se acabó!- mientras mis ojos se humedecían._

-Maldita sea bastardo, déjame, no me toques!- le escupí mientras intentaba tomarme por el antebrazo.

-Lovino, basta no hagas un drama de esto- me decía con voz firme

- ¿Cómo? Y ahora soy yo el culpable? , Vete a la mierda y déjame en paz!- le grite mientras salía disparado de la habitación. Me siguió hasta la sala donde le encare.

-¡No quiero verte mas! Vete de una vez con ella y de paso también con Francis y Gilbert y así hacen una maldita orgia y todos felices- le grite lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-No puedo creer que seas tan infantil- y se fue azotando la puerta.

Me deje caer en suelo, aturdido por lo que acaba de pasar, Antonio ni siquiera había intentado apaciguar las cosas simplemente se fue.

Llore, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, hasta quedarme dormido acurrucado en el mueble, desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y la sala se encontraba en total oscuridad, me pare confundido, buscando a Antonio , hasta que recordé que hace algunas horas toda nuestra relación había acabado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mi pecho se oprimió, y mordí mi labio inferior para no llorar de nuevo, me dirigí hacia e baño y luego de una ducha, me desplome en la cama y no se en que momento todo se volvió negro…

Habían pasado ya dos días, y no quería saber nada del mundo, me había encerrado en mi departamento, no tenía ganas de ir a la universidad, solo quedarme aquí, reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado con Antonio.

Realmente lo amo, maldita sea, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, le necesito a mi lado, quiero que me toque, que me bese y sentir su calor junto a mi, que me abrase y que me diga que todo va estar bien, que me susurre que me ama, tantas veces que tenga que golpearlo.

Pero fui yo quien le termino, fui yo el que lo dejo ir, pero no podía seguir dejando que me viera la cara de tonto.

El sonido de mi teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos, corrí rápidamente a atenderlo, teniendo la vaga esperanza de que fuera el español.

-Hola- mi voz sonó ronca, tenía dos días sin hablar prácticamente.

-Fratello, oh dio, me tenias preocupado- genial Feliciano, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie.- ¿estas bien? ¿Paso algo? No he sabido nada de ti en días!-

- Si Feliciano, estoy bien- mi voz no sonó convincente.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Antonio? Ludwig fue a casa de Gilbert y le dijo que Antonio esta hecho un desastre- comento preocupado

-Se acabó feli, eso fue lo que paso- y mi voz se quebró al decirlo.

-Fratello, Yo uhm como lo siento, ¿necesitas que vaya?-

-No, solo quiero estar solo, per favore- y colgué.

Me deje caer de nuevo en la cama, no podía dejar que esto me afectara, por dios que patético soy, mordí mi labio inferior, pensando en Antonio, ¿realmente estaba mal?. Sacudí mi cabeza no quería pensar me tome una pastilla para poder dormir.

Desperté a las 6 de la mañana, suspire, la vida continua me dije a mi mismo, me prepara para ir a la universidad rogando no encontrármelo en ningún lado.

Pase todo el día, paranoico, si le veía me derrumbaría y quien sabe estaba tan desesperado y fuera de mí, que hasta le rogaría que volviera conmigo. Llegue al departamento y la mascara callo, sentí de nuevo mi corazón oprimirse al inhalar el perfume característico del español.

Me dirigí a la habitación encontrándome con que la mayoría de sus cosas no estaban, mis ojos se aguaron, maldita sea! , como le odio, odio que me haga amarlo y necesitarlo con desesperación.

Había pasado una semana y cada vez me sentía peor, no quería comer y solo deseaba dormir y dormir, mi Fratello me llamaba cada cinco segundos preocupado por mí. No quería preocuparle así que le decía que ya lo había superado y que todo estaba bien, aunque era una mentira muy grande, después de todo 3 años de relación no se olvidan en una sola semana.

Me entere por Feliciano que Antonio estaba viviendo de nuevo de antigua apartamento; que quedaba bastante cerca del mio, y que estaba yendo a la universidad todos los días y ocasionalmente lo veía en el restaurant de sus padres.

Me sentí peor, él estaba haciendo su vida, mientras yo me hundía en una depresión, que se jodiera todo el mundo, maldito, después de todo nunca signifique nada para el.

Quería olvidarlo todo así que, que mejor manera de hacerlo que bebiendo, rebusque en la cocina, encontrando los licores que habíamos guardado de reuniones y fiestas y los dispuse sobre la mesa, tome un vaso y comencé con mi labor.

En algún momento todo comenzó a hacerse borroso, no sabía cuantas copas llevaba, solo sabia que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, Salí caminando lentamente, tambaleándome al caminar y recorriendo las calles.

En algún momento de la noche me encontré frente al edificio de Antonio, y marcando el numero de su celular

-¿Hola?- contesto.

-A-Antonio- y mi voz se quebró levemente...

* * *

Me disculpo si has encontrado algún error Ortográfico

* * *

He dicho que amo al Spamano? si?, ok ...solo queria dejarlo claro

Espero te haya gustado

Nos vemos en el Prox.

Sayo

_Misswhok_


	2. Mi Orgullo

Holaaa!

Bien sin much rodeo, aquí esta el segundo cap. este es desde el punto de vista de Antonio( muy OoC, no se , no me ha gustado tanto, pero bueno digamos que no había inspiración)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece

**Advertencia:** Lemmon(?) prometo que mejorare!

**Duración:** 3 Capítulos

* * *

Las discusiones con Lovino cada vez era mas frecuentes, nos molestábamos por cualquier cosa, conducta que me sorprendía de mi mismo, siempre había tratado de ser lo mas dulce con el , pero últimamente había sentido que no lo soportaba.

Habíamos peleado por tonterías como el hecho de que el tenia un amiguito demasiado confianzudo que me hacia enojar de sobremanera, y sus reclamos hacia las noches que pasaba con Gilbert y Francis, tonterías que eran comunes.

Solo que en algún momento metí la pata bien feo al mentirle, pero no lo hice con ninguna intención de lastimarlo, lo amo demasiado.

_Comenzó cuando Emma me dijo que volvería, pues había estado estudiando en Bélgica los últimos años, realmente me sentí muy contento, Emma había sido mi mejor amiga durante la secundaria, aunque antes de eso habíamos tenido una especie de relación que no duro. Cuando empecé a salir con Lovino, ella todavía seguía siendo parte de nuestro círculo de amigos, así que eventualmente le dije a Lovi lo que había pasado entre nosotros, a el no pareció gustarle mucho, pero no dijo nada, así que después de un tiempo ella se fue y todo quedo olvidado._

_Al recibir su email, me alegre bastante, lo cierto era que la extrañaba, me dijo que tenia que volver para resolver algunos asuntos familiares, que cuando nos viéramos ya me contaría. Cuando llego decidimos reunirnos los de siempre para ponernos al día, al verla la atraje en un fuerte abrazo y ella se colgó de mi cuello en un gesto amistoso, Lovino se sorprendió por la acción pero no dijo nada, le sentí incomodo y no me dirigió la mirada en toda la tarde._

_Al llegar al departamento que ambos compartíamos, me reclamó; como esperaba, que no quería verme mas con ella, se me hizo extraña esa aptitud en el y hasta algo tierna, le atraje en un abrazo y hundí mi nariz en su cuello mientras depositaba un húmedo beso en el nacimiento de su níveo cuello, le oí jadear y sonreí, ya sabia que esa noche terminaríamos haciéndolo._

_Después de eso el tema quedo olvidado, Emma me había comentado que venia a arreglar unos papeles de una herencia con su hermano, el cual por cierto me odiaba, su abuelo había muerto recientemente y le había dejado el negocio de la familia, un pequeño restaurant familiar como ninguno de los dos hermanos podía hacerse cargo de él, quería que mis padres se hicieran cargo, después de todo su abuelo había sido un gran amigo de mis progenitores._

_Tenia que reunirme con ella para hablar sobre el trámite y traspaso de la herencia, no quise decirle a Lovi que tendría que verme con ella, pues la última vez no había tomado una buena aptitud no es que tuviera nada que esconder, pero Lovino se ponía intenso con algunas cosas._

_-Francis, no sé que si decirle a lovi lo de Emma, me siento mal al ocultárselo- le comente unos días antes._

_-mon ami, no te preocupes, tampoco es como si lo estuvieras engañando o algo así-tenia razón, solo era una tontería. _

_Me Reuní con Emma, estuvimos hablando de algunas trivialidades, esperando que llegaran los abogados, mis padres y los demás, deje mi teléfono en la mesa mientras me disponía a hablar con los abogados tranquilamente._

_Luego de un largo día, por fin estaba en casa, tenía tantas ganas de abrazar a lovi y besar sus labios, sonreí como tonto para mi mismo. Al llegar entre rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la habitación, al intentar abrazarlo me aparto, extrañado por su comportamiento._

_-¿Dónde estuviste hoy?- fue lo que salió de sus labios, cómo se había enterado, dios la que se iba a armar era grande, suspire nervioso_

_-Fui a la Universidad y luego me pase a ver a Gilbert- mentí lo lo más rápido que pude, realmente odiaba tener que mentir y mucho mas si se trataba de Lovino pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, después de todo._

_-Me enterado por Francis- fue lo que alcance a oír, ¿Qué? ¿Francis? Tenia que ser un error,agh ya hablaría con el, ahora lo mas importante era arreglar las cosas con lovi._

_De repente se convirtió en un monólogo gritado por el italiano y las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir, formando un escandalo que me estaba haciendo perder la paciencia_

_-Lovi, puedo explicarlo- aclare velozmente, genial que suerte la mía._

_De repente comenzó a vociferar algo acerca de que le estaba engañando, ¿Con Emma?, por el amor a los tomates, Lovino estaba fuera de si. Chillo indignado al decirle que se ponía como una fiera._

_-Ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces solo somos amigos- exclame perdiendo la paciencia_

_- ¿Sin son solo amigos, por que me mientes acerca de ella, por que la vez tan seguido, por que te pones nervioso cuando te pregunto? Ah? Contesta pues- me bombardeo de preguntas._

_¿Realmente estaba mal que quisiera ayudar a una amiga? Ni siquiera me ha dejado explicarle lo que pasaba con ella._

_-T e dije que no te quería ver con ella, bastardo, es que acaso no entiendes que ella anda detrás de ti-_

_-Por dios Lovino, creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes para que me estés prohibiendo algo, además Emma es mi amiga de toda la vida- Le grite perdiendo la paciencia, realmente me había enojado que me prohibiese algo tan absurdo, parecía una chica histérica, suspire._

_Le observe gritarme y hacer gestos al aire, sin prestarle realmente atención, había sido un día muy largo y lo menos que quería era tener una discusión con la única persona que me hacia olvidar todo._

_Todo se quedo en silencio durante unos instantes y observe sus orbes caramelo humedecerse cuando pronuncio:_

_-¿Sabes que?, estoy harto, se acabó!- me quede helado durante unos segundo, hasta que reaccione; ya era la segunda vez que me amenazaba con eso._

-Maldita sea bastardo, déjame, no me toques!.- se zafó de mi agarre que se aferraba a su muñeca de manera reprobatoria con gesto firme.

-Lovino, basta no hagas un drama de esto- le hable lo mas serio que pude, tratando de demostrarle que no me manipularía con eso, que no cedería ante sus caprichos e iría corriendo a rogarle, aunque me hiriera ver la desesperación en sus ojos.

-¡No quiero verte mas! Vete de una vez con ella y de paso también con Francis y Gilbert y así hacen una maldita orgia y todos felices- me dijo lo mas absurdo que pude haber oído y además porque siempre tenia que estar metiendo a los chicos en esto, su comportamiento me tenia hasta la coronilla.

-No puedo creer que seas tan infantil.- le espete mientras salía del departamento azotando la puerta, realmente me sentí horrible al dejarle ahí , dedicándole aquellas duras palabras, pero no caería, no seria yo quien correría a pedirle disculpas no esta vez, suspiré molesto, todo se había terminado de un momento a otro, por culpa de los malditos celos. Y el maldito orgullo no ayudaba.

Me quede un rato frente al volante del auto, digiriendo todo lo que acaba de pasar, tres años de relación, ¿y todo acaba así, por una estúpida discusión?, nunca había visto a Lovino de esa manera, si, habíamos discutido un montón de veces, pero siempre terminábamos arreglándonos, el muy tonto era incapaz de pedir disculpas, lo sabia perfectamente.

Tal vez dejaría que las cosas se calmaran un poco y luego iría y hablaríamos civilizadamente o eso esperaba.

Llegue a casa del albino, no tenia ni idea a donde ir, así que recurrí a mi viejo mejor amigo, al verme se sorprendió levemente, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-Te ves terrible, toño- comento luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Y lo estoy- comente con cierta tristeza.

-¿Que paso?- me pregunto preocupado.

-Se acabó, eso pasó, lo mio con Lovino- exclame sintiendo mi voz extraña.

-¿Q-que? Estas bromeando, cierto?- pero un gesto de mi parte le hizo saber que no era un juego.

Me dejo pasar la noche ahí, mientras buscaba que hacer, pasaron un par de días y realmente me sentía fatal, eso de darle tiempo al tiempo no me estaba funcionando, cada vez le necesitaba más, decirle cuanto le amo y fundirme en sus dulces labios, suspire, me dolía el pecho.

Cada vez que me despertaba sentía un vacío, lo único que quería era estar solo y dormir un poco, pero debía encargarme de la herencia de Emma, e ir al lugar y fingir una sonrisa cuando me sentía muy deprimido.

No quería hablar con nadie acerca de lo que había sucedido días antes, así que seguí como si nada, yendo a la universidad y ayudando en el restaurant de mis padres, colocando las sonrisas mas falsas que tenia.

Había ido buscar mis cosas en el departamento, así que aproveche un día que sabia que Lovino tenia clase temprano, para recoger lo mas importante, no quería verle, sabia que si lo hacia, le rogaría por volver y eso seria caer en su juego, tal vez en algún momento se diera cuenta y hablaríamos de lo que había pasado o simplemente lo olvidaría y continuaría su vida, y si así era, eso significa que realmente nunca me amo.

Decidí volver de nuevo a mi viejo departamento, ese en el que había vivido antes de mudarnos juntos, suspire al entrar y encontrarlo medio vacío, me dispuse a limpiarlo levemente y a desempacar lo que traía, me parecía tan surreal lo que estaba pasando, hace algunas semanas atrás estábamos felices juntos y ahora todo había terminado en un desastre.

Culpar a Emma seria lo más fácil, pero mi conciencia no me dejaba, aceptaba que en parte había sido mi culpa, pues le mentí, pero fue el quien principalmente se metió una idea errónea en la cabeza y por más que intente explicarle, no quiso escuchar.

Hable con Emma antes de que esta se fuera nuevamente, explicándole lo que había pasado, ya no podía aguantar estar sin decírselo a alguien, ella se sintió terrible haciéndome pensar que no había sido buena idea contarle, me dijo que le diera tiempo y que las cosas ya se arreglarían.

Ya había transcurrido una semana, era viernes, volví de la universidad temprano y me dispuse a repasar y a tratar de mantener mi mente lo mas ocupada posible, Francis y Gilbert me había ofrecido ir a beber y a relajarnos un poco, oferta que decline totalmente, prefería quedarme en casa hundiéndome en mis depresivos pensamientos, quizá era algo masoquista pero dudaba que el alcohol me hiciera sentir mejor.

Me pase lo que restaba del día intentando ocupar mi mente; haciendo los deberes o perdiendo el tiempo un rato jugando videojuegos. Observe el reloj, marcaba las diez y media, me acosté o mas bien me tire en la cama con la ropa que había tenido todo el día, no tenia ganas ni de moverme, comencé a divagar tratando de conciliar el sueño, me encontraba ya levemente dormido, cuando escuche mi teléfono sonar, lo tome de la mesita junto a mi cama, sin molestarme en mirar el numero.

-Hola?- respondí con voz levemente adormilada.

-Antonio- y mi corazón de detuvo al escuchar la lastimera voz de Lovino.

* * *

Me disculpo si has encontrado un Error Ortográfico

* * *

Y bien?

Espero les haya gustado, quise poner a Antonio un poco mas orgulloso y que mas serio con Lovi-love, no se, es que siento que Toño siempre anda detrás de lovi sin tener orgullo propio xd.

**Sonia Loram:** Gracias por el consejo, lo he tratado de tomar en cuenta :D.

**Kyary:** No, porfa no muerdas mi manito escritora(?) bien aquí esta el segundo!

**Natsukyu: **Gracias gracias! Si, Lovi celoso es muy hot , bueno y en cuanto a la "reconciliación" digamos que Lovi no puede estar sin el español por mucho tiempo!

Nos Leemos en el prox

_MissWhok_


	3. todo siempre se arregla

H-hola "sonríe nerviosa" ha pasado algo de tiempo no? mañana sera un mes (no puedo creer como vuela el tiempo)

Creo que he tardado demasiado... pero he tenido un mes horrible, con demasiadas cosas y exámenes finales y ese rollo que a nadie le interesa, en fin casi no he dormido, pero aquí esta!... lamento la tardanza es que no tenia ni idea de como hacer el cap. lo estuve pensando durante mucho tiempo y pues no podía seguir aplazándolo mas (siento que me libere xd)

Bien el momento que todos habían estado esperando (?) okno .-., pero bueno me gustaría recibir sus criticas y eso, es la primera vez que escribo algo tan explicito (ok tal vez no sea tan explicito, pero para mi es lo mas así que he hecho), no estoy tan desconforme con como ha quedado, pero ya juzgaran ustedes.. bien espero que les guste puse mucho empeño en mejorar la escritura, en demostrar mas lo sentimientos y no las acciones, espero haberlo logrado aunque sea un poco..

* * *

**Lovino Pov**

* * *

-Antonio- mierda, mi voz se escucho patosa, mordí mi labio rápidamente al escuchar la respiración irregular de Antonio. Respire agitadamente mientras me recostaba contra el muro, queriendo decirle todo lo que sentía.

-Y-yo, Tu, ¡Te necesito!- Y mi lengua se enredo levemente mientras trataba de formular una oración, ¿había sonado tan desesperado? genial Lovino la estas haciendo de maravilla me soltó una voz interior, al mismo tiempo que otra me susurraba que me callara y largara inmediatamente de allí.

-Lovino, ¿estás bien?- la voz de Antonio sonó ansiosa y preocupada, sacándome de mi laguna mental, disfrutando como su voz acariciaba mis tímpanos, mordí mi labio ante esto, enfureciéndome en seguida por ser tan débil.

-Lovino, ¿Dónde estas?- preguntó de nuevo con insistencia, gruñí levemente, maldito español no me dejaba pensar y sumándole mi vista borrosa y mi pulso acelerado, mi mente era un hervidero de ideas, debatiéndome el si soltarle aquellas palabras que tanto me hacia difícil aceptar.

-C-cállate, bastardo, que n-no entiendes que con solo escucharte mi pulso se acelera- escuche su respiración detenerse por un momento, un aplauso al más patético, Lovino Vargas, me dije mientras me callaba rápidamente y mordía mi labio fuertemente, pero, maldita sea ya estaba cansado de mentirme a mi mismo, necesitaba a Antonio, necesitaba tocarlo, fundirme en su aroma y que su calor me deleitara.

-Lovi, por favor dime donde estas- pidió con voz suplicante

Tome aire rápidamente y colgué, me dirigí hacia la puerta del lugar, sentí mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y toque con lo nudillos la fría madera, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un confundido Antonio que me miraba con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación, colgando el aparato que sostenía contra su oreja.

Que alivio se sentía al verle, a pesar de no estar en mis cinco sentidos, mi vista nublada y mis movimientos torpes, mi retina logro captar su perfecta figura, con el cabello levemente despeinado y la camisa abierta; que imagen mas deseable, el alcohol estaba causando estragos en mi, me mordí el labio con fuerza, sin pensarlo mucho o mas bien nada, me abalance sobre el, tomándole desprevenido y uniendo mis labios con los suyos en un roce desesperado, disparando mi pulso y enviando corrientes por todo mi cuerpo, desde la espina dorsal hasta las puntas del cabello, jadee y lo sentí separarse de mi rápidamente con la respiración agitada y las pupilas dilatadas. Tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta de la acción y me sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Q-que haces?- Me espeto mientras me tomaba de las muñecas y separaba nuestros cuerpos por lo menos dos metros.

Me sentí mareado y acalorado sin saber si era producto del alcohol o del rechazo de Antonio, mierda, que me pasaba, no se siquiera que estaba haciendo, solo quería dejar de pensar por un rato y permitirme sentir, solo eso, ya después me regañaría y atormentaría con las consecuencias. Me acerque de nuevo y enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, le sentí tensarse y le susurre:

-T-te necesito- con voz levemente desesperada, demonios a quien quería engañar, le necesitaba demasiado, lo quería ya, necesitaba fundirme en sus labios y sentir su cuerpo tomar el mio. Deslice mi nariz por la hendidura de su cuello aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía de su suave piel, depositando un beso en el, sonreí al escucharle jadear sutilmente, conocía cada punto débil del español, me sentí satisfecho y le tome de la camisa para atraerle mas cerca de mi cuerpo.

Tomo mis brazos y los aprisiono con una mano, mientras me pegaba a la pared del pasillo y depositaba su mano libre en mi cintura, inclinándose hasta susurrarme con voz extremadamente ronca:

-Lovi, detén esto, por favor- mordí mi labio inferior, se me había antojado tan sensual aquella suplica, estaba perdiendo el control, cada vez mas desesperado por un contacto. Acerque mi rostro al suyo justo donde nuestras respiraciones se encuentran y ambos labios casi se rozan.

-Per favore, Antonio, te necesito- susurre con voz lastimera, al demonio con el orgullo, ya ni reconocía a la persona que le suplicaba al español que lo tomara. Al parecer eso fue todo lo que necesito oír y al instante sentí como sus labios chocaban contra los míos en un roce desesperado y casi salvaje, jadee al sentir como mordía mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso, que concedí inmediatamente, se sentía jodidamente bien, y un agobiante cosquilleo se apoderaba de mi vientre, mientras sentía a Antonio jugar con mi lengua, le tome del cabello asiéndole fuertemente intentando pegar nuestros cuerpos lo mas posible, nos separamos de golpe por la falta de aire y me sostuvo la mirada sonrojado y jadeante con un débil hilo de saliva cayéndole por la comisura de su hinchado labio, no me resistí y volví a iniciar un nuevo contacto, esta vez mas pausado, le lamí lascivamente los labios, provocándole, sonriendo satisfecho al escucharle jadear, me tome un largo rato en delinear sus labios con mi lengua y acariciar mi labios con los suyos, se dejo hacer mientras sus manos bajaban por mi pecho arrancándome la chaqueta.

Mis manos inquietas se colaron debajo de su camisa, acariciando su plano y marcado abdomen, al instante que sentía una corriente de excitación recorrer mi columna, sus músculos se tensaron ante el contacto y sonreí contra el beso. Mi lengua se abrió paso en su húmeda cavidad y disfrute llevar las riendas aunque fuera solo por un momento. Me separe y le encare, distinguiendo un brillo de lujuria en sus pupilas, podía ver la desesperación en sus torpes movimientos que con el pasar de los segundos se iban volviendo mas hábiles, me sentí torpe y perdido por un momento, cuando me azoto nuevamente contra la pared de manera ruda y unía nuestras caderas en una deliciosa fricción, ante la cual no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de satisfacción, sonrió sensualmente, mordí mi labio rápidamente, al percatarme de cuanto le había extrañado, y de cuanto necesitaba de él, beso mi cuello, mientras tironeaba de mi camiseta, logrando sacarla rápidamente, desorientándome me tomo de la cadera y me hizo enredar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, el calor incrementaba rápidamente y mis sentidos se nublaban un poco mas a cada segundo que pasaba.

Me llevo hasta la habitación y me tiró en la cama, me queje y le observe mientras se acercaba y me tomaba de la cintura, acercándome a él, para unir nuestros labios nuevamente, esta vez en un roce dulce y lento, y se sentía correcto, me sentía pleno por primera vez en días, le respondí con todos mis ganas intentándole transmitir así un poco de toda mi desesperación. En algún momento sentí como mi borrachera desaparecía lentamente y mis sentidos un poco menos adormecidos

Al separarnos, observe sus orbes esmeraldas dedicándome una mirada cargada de sentimiento y amor y me derritió la pasión contenida que transmitía su mirada. Le quite la camisa deslizándola por sus hombros y recorrí todo su pecho mientras besaba efusivamente su cuello, dedicándole una que otra mordida de vez en cuando, escuchándole jadear y gruñir bajo.

Me empujo hasta tumbarme de lleno en el colchón y me deje hacer sintiéndome de gelatina, cerré mis ojos fuertemente al sentir su aliento bajar por mi blancuzco cuello recorriendo mi pecho, mordiéndolo de vez en vez, dejando marcas en el, Alce mis caderas buscando un contacto mas profundo y suspire al sentir la fricción de nuestros sexos , gemí al sentir su lengua deslizándose por mi abdomen, me desesperó mientras intenta desabrochar mis pantalones, sintiendo corrientes recorrer mi espina dorsal, suspire al sentir como los desliza y tira en algún lugar, subiendo nuevamente y besa mis parpados cerrados fuertemente y susurra.

-Estas algo duro lovi- con voz extremadamente sensual, dios podría dejar de provocarme de esa manera, mordí mi labio y voltee la cara levemente, le sentí tomarme ahí abajo y gemí al instante, comenzó con su trabajo, deslizando hábilmente su mano y yo solo atine a retorcerme bajo su peso, el calor aumentaba cada vez mas rápido y los espasmos recorriendo mi cuerpo, desactivaban mis inhibiciones, sentí todo acabar explotando en un mar de sensaciones placenteras y una leve carga de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo.

Al recuperarme le observe jadeante, era mi turno, y con eso en mente le hice tumbarse rápidamente, sentándome sobre sus cadera, mordiendo mis labios al sentir la apretada zona del pantalón que se alza sobre mi pelvis, gimió al sentir el contacto, mientras yo sonreía levemente, le plante un beso despreocupadamente y mordía su labio inferior, estirándolo levemente, dándole una succión a su lengua, mientras Antonio se removía inquieto y posaba sus manos en mi cintura.

-Lovi, no sabes cuanto te he necesitado esta semana- su desesperación era casi tan grande o mayor que la mía, después de todo había pasado mas de un semana y ambos estábamos acostumbrados al sexo diario, no me extrañaba su ímpetu.

Deslice la lengua por cuello, mientras le quitaba los molestos pantalones, sintiendo como de nuevo el cosquilleo se volvió a apoderar de mi vientre, y le tome de su virilidad llevando mi mano de arriba a bajo, viéndole como se retorcía de placer ante el tacto.

-M-maldición, ya es suficiente- mientras me tumbaba de nuevo esta vez de forma mucho mas rápida.

-Antonio- es todo lo que necesitaba saber, asintió mientras me dedicaba una mirada contenida y sentí como sus dedos se deslizaban en mi boca, mojándolos rápidamente, los retiro y me beso pasionalmente intentando distraerme, mientras adentraba sus largos dedos en mi interior, suspiraba y me quejaba suavemente en su oído, luego de un rato, se sentía placentero e inconscientemente buscaba sentir mas roce moviendo mis caderas al compas de las embestidas, retiro sus dedos de mi interior y me dedico una mirada, mordí mi labio inferior mientras le observaba sudado y jadeante, con el cabello despeinado y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Me hizo tumbarme de nuevo, y posicionarse en mi entrada, cortando mi respiración por un segundo, al sentirlo entrar de lleno en mi, gemí sonoramente mientras aferraba las sabanas bajo mi cuerpo, arremetiendo de nuevo contra mis caderas, me aferre a su espalda arañándole fuertemente, escuchándole como soltaba un gruñido de satisfacción, una estocada y otra y luego otra una cada mas placentera que la anterior, jadeaba, gemía y soltaba leves grititos cuando le sentía dar en ese punto que me hacia perder la cordura. El vaivén incrementaba sintiendo cada vez mas fuerte la corriente eléctrica, el calor se volvía mas sofocante y el placer nublaba mi mente, arrastrándome en un espiral interminable, me sentía al borde de todo, apretando mis dientes, tirando de mi cuello hacia atrás, sintiendo una fuerte mordida, que dejaría marca, maldito español.

Llegue a un punto de placer inimaginable, grite, mientras sentía los espasmos recorrer cada fibra de mi ser. Me corrí y alcancé el éxtasis. Sentí a Antonio derramarse dentro de mí, mientras las estocadas disminuían progresivamente, se sintió tan placentero. Jamás pensé que pudiera necesitar tanto a aquel bastardo español que yacía sudoroso sobre mi cuerpo aun en mi interior, luego de unos minutos Antonio salió de mi interior, y se tumbo a mi lado en la sabanas llenas de nuestros fluidos, Cerro los ojos y coloco su brazo sobre estos.

Le observe mientras intentaba regular mi respiración, no sentía ni ápice de la borrachera que cargaba antes de venir, sonreí levemente, dejándome llevar por la sensación placentera del post sexo. Se hizo un silencio el cual necesitaba romper o moriría.

-uhm An-, yo- genial Lovino Tartamudo Vargas, me reproche mentalmente, intentando ordenar mis ideas. Me senté en la cama sintiendo una leve puntada en las caderas

-¿Qué pasa, lovi?- le escuche hablarme dulcemente pero sin dedicarme una mirada, fruncí el ceño, me sentía realmente mal, yo lo había insultado, le había terminado y encima "obligado a tener sexo" bueno eso ultimo no tanto, pero podría hasta llamarse maltrato domestico, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que necesitaba urgentemente disculparme, pero no era algo tan sencillo como decir, ¡hala! Lo siento y fin, significaría tragarme mi puto orgullo, suspiré mientras una voz interna me recordaba que no me había importado tragarme el orgullo hace un rato, con tal de que el español me diera, me arme de valor y conté mentalmente hasta diez.

-Antonio yo…- me calle por unos instantes, viendo como me dedicaba una mirada-S-siento mucho todo este rollo que arme, veras es que esa perra y yo y luego Francis y tu y toda esa mierda, en fin y-yo solo quiero decir, si bueno, q-que-sentía las palabras enredarse en mi garganta- No quiero perderte, te amo- y eso ultimo fue un leve murmullo, mientras desviaba la mirada y me sonrojaba.

-¿Qué? No pude escuchar eso ultimo, habla mas fuerte- me contesto.- Lovi, en serio no se te entiende nada- fruncí el ceño perdiendo la cabeza.

-MIERDA QUE TE AMO, PUNTO- se quedo de piedra durante unos segundos y luego me sonrió cálidamente y me abrazo.

-Aw lovi eres muy adorable- me exclamo con voz dulce mientras me tomaba el mentón y me plantaba un húmedo beso- Aunque no se si perdonarte después de haberme dejado una semana sin sexo- sonriendo lascivamente.

Mordí mi labio inferior y le dedique una mirada sensual, mientras me sentaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo y repartía húmedos besos por su mentón.

-Creo que eso podemos arreglarlo- le susurre con voz ronca, mientras despeinaba su cabello levemente.

-¡Definitivamente me gustas más así!- exclamo mientras reía y me tomaba de la cintura, seria una larga y placentera noche.

Me desperté sintiendo como si mi cuerpo hubiera sido arrollado por un auto, mierda, me sentí desubicado por un momento, abrí los ojos encontrándome solo en una habitación que conocía perfectamente, suspire, estirándome y sentándome lentamente, joder, mis caderas me están matando, maldito español, susurre para mi, mientras recordaba la intensidad de la noche anterior, ¿cuantas veces habían sido; 3,4? Ya ni lo recordaba con exactitud, solo sentí mi cabeza siendo taladrada y la garganta tan seca como un desierto, escuche el sonido de la puerta y lleve la mirada enfocando a Antonio que entraba fresco como una puta lechuga con una bandeja en sus manos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de casi partirme en dos.

-Buenos días, amor- comento con una sonrisa mientras dejaba las cosas en un lado de la cama, se acercó para besarme y le correspondí levemente

-Buenos ni que nada, me duele la puta cadera y no puedo ni pararme, joder bastardo eres una maldita bestia- le reproche aunque tal vez sin mucha molestia.

- Pero no escuche que pediste que detuviera, mas bien era todo lo contrario- comento sonriendo pervertido-Por eso te he traído el desayuno- sonrió nervioso mientras colocaba la bandeja ante mi. Mientras desayunada Antonio comenzó a explicarme todo el malentendido ¿y adivinen qué? Me sentí demasiado patético, quería golpearme la cabeza contra una puerta, genial era Lovino la Fiera Vargas, no puedo creer que me comporte como una total perra celosa.

-Lovi, siento mucho todo esto, no tienes ni idea de lo fatal que me la he pasado sin ti, y anoche verte así tan ebrio y la manera en la cual intentabas seducirme, me costó un montón no tomarte justo cuando te vi frente a mi puerta- me sonroje violentamente.

-Y-yo también te extrañe bastardo- mientras me abrazaba a su pecho- no quiero alejarme de ti- me deje envolver por mis sentimientos permitiendo sacarlos a flote al decir eso ultimo, oculte la cara en su cuello y aspire su dulce olor.

-Te amo- susurro en mi oído.

-Y-yo también- le conteste.

Y mientras disfrutaba de este dulce momento, pensaba en como asesinar al maldito bastardo del vino, por no darme la información completa, sonreí torcidamente, alguien se la iba a pasar muy mal…

**Fin**

* * *

Me disculpa si haz encontrado algún Error Ortográfico (estoy teniendo problemas con world)

* * *

Bien? espero les haya gustado esto ha sido todo ...por ahora xd

OK lovino se me ha salido un poquitin de las manos jajjaja xd, casi hasta pensé que seria el seme, pobre toño confundido, bien tal vez piensen asi como que toño no puso como que mucho de su parte en resistir la tentación , pero bueno es hombre al fin y al cabo ademas es lovi-lovi no se habría podido resistir... y lovino me ha salido Muy OoC , pero es que quería mostrar un lado mas humano y con sentimientos no solo es un amargado que maltrata a todo el mundo...

Y el final bueno... por dios es lovi

ok me despido ya sabes sugerencias, criticas lo que sea...

Tumblr: meanmadnerdy

Twitter:misswhok

Xoxo

Misswhok

**pd: muchisimas gracias por sus rewiews y fav y todo :D make me so happy**


End file.
